Narutos Love
by Deidaraluver206
Summary: Naruto needs a date 4 th dance but if sakura wont go with him then who will?this is pretty much the same as the last one but i change a few things
1. Chapter 1

**Narutos love**

**A/N:ok i dont own naruto or any of the chareters BUT THIS STORY IS MINE NO TOUCHY ummm well yeah this is my first fic so be nice**

"PLEASE" naruto yelled

"NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT FOR YOU TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?!" sakura yelled back. It was the fith time in 2 days he

had asked her to the new years dance and it was driving her crazy.

"Ask someone else"she told him "but..." he started to say something but she cut him of "I'm going with sasuke so shut it"

"damn if you wont go with me who will? we have to have dates to go" he said

" well you could always ask Hinata" sakura said thinking out loud

"I hardly know her" he mummbled blushing

"so she likes you so I dont see what the big deal is"

" how do you know?"he asked

"She told me last year" she said

He sat there staring at her "WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANY THING?!" he yelled before running of to find hinata

**A/N: well ther you go chapter 1 sorry it was soooo short but i promise the next one will be much longer so dont kill me...Please?**

**R&R **

**see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narutos love**

**A/N:heyyyy whats up? thanx for all the reviwes!!Again im sorry for the short chapter last time this one is longer sooo yeah any ways I DONT OWN NARUTO but if i did...(evil thoughts)MUWAHAHAHA uhhhhh anyways here you go Chappie 2!!**

Hinata was sitting on the roof of her house watching people prepare for the party this is where she always was during the party hideing from all the guys asking her out

'they are so annoying how dose sakura and ino put up with it?' she thought 'why wont they leave me alone? i already said no' she was so caught up in her thoughts that she

didnt see naruto running towards her until she heard him yell her name in that loud voice of his that she loved so much "HINATA!!"

"y-yes n-naruto?" she blushed when he looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"hey i need to ask you somthing, can i come sit with you?"he asked

'i wonder what he wants, oh well as long as hes talking to me' she thought "umm yeah s-sure"

naruto jumped up next to hinata but did not look at her "umm well I -I wanted to ask you to um I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me as my d-date?"

he was beet red when he said this and he still didnt look at her 'oh my god naruto just asked me out!!'hinata thought

"y-yes of c-course i'll go w-with you" she could not belive they were having this conversation

"you will? really?" naruto was very suprised and very happy

hinata just nodded she was redder then he was

"YES SHE SAID YES YAHOOO!" naruto jumped up almost knocking hinata off the roof and started doing a victory dance hinata sweat droped

"uhhhhh" 'thats my naruto' she thought smileing as she watched him danceing around

"thank you sooo much!" he said to hinata picking her up and twriling her around he set her on her feet but kept his arms around her

Hinata was very very VERY red 'oh my god hes hugging me!'

"thank you hinata" he whisperd looking into her eyes and leaning toward her

'hes going to kiss me!' she thought franticly 'what do I do?'

their faces were so close and the lee with his perfect timeing poped up out of nowhere and started spouting off about all that youth shit ruening the moment

'Im gonna kill him' naruto thought glaring at lee and advancing toward him lee saw this and ran of with naruto close behind yelling over his shoulder "I WILL PICK

YOU UP AT

8 OK"to hinata she just nodded and watched him run after lee 'he almost kissed me' she thought

as she went inside her house to get ready

**A/N: well there you go chappie 2 i know i know not much loner than the last but hey i have other thingd to do you konw well anyways hope you enjoyed it chappie 3 will be up soon **

**R&R pleas no update until I get at least 20 reveiws **

**weel see ya ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Narutos love**

**Hey Everyone im back with another chappie i didnt get 20 reviwes but i couldnt wait thanx to those who did review though**

**once agine i do not own naruto bla bla bla on with the story**

'this is great'naruto thought as he and hinata walked around the party everyone was there dancing,playing games or just hanging out

"you hungry Hinata?" naruto asked as they walked towards a noodle stand (a/n:of course)

"y-yeah a little" hinata said naruto bought them both ramen and started shoveling his into his mouth

hinata stared for a minuet then started neatly eating her ramen trying not giggle when naruto got ramen all over his face she faild at that attempt "what? "

naruto asked confused with a noodle hanging out of his mouth "n-nothing"

hinata said smileing

naruto shrugged his shouleds and went back to eating his ramen contently

when they were finished naruto asked hinata is she wanted to dance hinata blushed and nodded yes

naruto led her to the dance floor and right when they got there a slow song started naruto put his hands on her waist and hinata hesitently put her arms around

his neck blushing like crazy

naruto noticed this and smiled at her 'shes adorable' he thought to him self they started to move to the music hinata was looking at the ground she was to shy

to look up until naruto lifted her chin with his hand and smiled at her he

started leaning in and hinatat didnt know what to do

so she closed her eyes and when she felt his lips lightly touch hers she practicaly melted in to the kiss

she also heard lee again naruto pulled back and glared at lee again and started to growle lee sensing danger again took off running and naruto didnt want to l

eave

hinata and it was time to go so he took a deep breath smiled at hinta and started to walk towards her house

when they got there the saw a note on the door /_hinata went on mission be back later stay with friend : hiashi/_ "o-oh no who am i going to stay with at such a short notice ?"

she said worried

"uhh well you could stay with me" naruto said blushing at the thought of having her in his house"i wont do anything i promise"

he said when he saw her shocked expression

"w-well ok, thanks n-naruto"she said after thinking about it and they stared off to his house

**A/N:well ther it is what do you think?**

**and dont worry hiunata and naruto will really kiss and next time lee wont interupt**

**sooooooo anyways **

**R&R please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Narutos love**

**A/N: hey guys sorry it took sooooo long to update iv been really busy lately well ima stop talkin and start writing **

**i own nothing**

naruto and hinata were at his house now they had just walked in the door anad the first thing hinata saw was a HUGE pile of empty ramen cups in the kitchen

"ummm...w-wow" she said staring at it some how not surprised

" hehe sorry bout that i didnt get a chance to clean today" naruto said rubing the back of his head sheepishly

" oh i-its ok i-i dont m-mind" hinata said looking away from the pile and at the rest of the house. it was very small, the liveing room and and kitchen were ajoined

and there was

only one small bed room ' uh oh' she thought 'were gonna shar a bed??' she was freking out

naruto saw her expresinon and followed her gaze " dont worry" he said laghing " im not like that" he said laghing " you can sleep in the room ill sleep out

here" she visibly relaxed "ook" she sighed relived

naruto led her to the room " you wanna use one of big t-shirts to sleep in?"

"umm ok t-thanks" she said nervosly

he handed her a black over sized t-shirt and started to make the bed " the bathrooms over there" he said pointing to anotrher door on the other side of the

room " ok thanks " she said befor going into the bathroom to change

when she came out she was dressed in only narutos t- shirt and it went down to about mid thigh

he smiled at her and got off the bed so she could lay down she climed in the bed he tucked her in and leand over to kiss her on the forhead "goodnight "

he wispered and left the room turnig off the light after he left

**A/N i know it was short but i have major writers block send me ideas it would really help**

**R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**narutos love**

**hey guys im sooo sorry for not updateing but i really have no i da wat to do plz give some ideas here!!**

**heres a part i just made up but its really short srry**

naruto woke up when he heard a loud sound

he looked out side and saw lightnighing 'just thunder' he thought and was about to go back to sleep

when he heard the thunder again but this time he heard a scream to 'hinata!' he ran into the room

and saw hinata curld up under the covers shaking "hinata ,hinata are you ok wat happend"

he ran over to her and sat next to her on the bed concern clear on his face

"n-nothing im fine naruto" hinata said quietly looking away

naruto realized wat was wrong when they heard more lightning and hinta flinched

"hinata are you scared of thunder?" he asked

she nodded ashamed

and he smiled "its ok, im here now go back to sleep"

she looked at him and nodded "o-only if y-you sleep w-with me..."

she asked blushing naruto smiled and crawled under the covers next to her and put his arm around her waist

"ok now go to sleep" she nodded and went back to sleep and naruto fell asleep with a huge smile on his face

**A/N**

**well there ya go plz R&R**

**and give me some ideas unles you want the story to be discontinued**


	6. AN

**Narutos love**

**A/N: hey guys i know ur all probly really mad at me for not updateing for so long but im srry thers been such a long wait and i promise when i get the cahnce this week i will update so dont give up on me yet! lol**

**well i will update soon i promise thanx for not killing me yet see you soon **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey im bak and ive decided to wrap this story up i dont really want to finish it its to much time im way to busy so this is the last chap hope u enjoy**

hinata woke up the next day and felt a weight on her waist 'what the...?'

she looked behind her and saw naruto laying ther asleep with a huge goofy smile on his face and suddnly the nights events came back to her and she blushed

'omg did i really do that?? ahhh he must think im just alittle scardy cat'

she tried to get out of bed without waking up the blond but when she moved the arm around her tightend and naruto mumbled somthing in his sleep that

sounded oddly like "teddy bear" she tried again and this time he rolled over and she was pulled on top of him and he mumbled "my teddy"

hinata was bright red 'what do i do??' she was trying to find an answer to this when naruto opend his eyes and looked at her and smiled like a doofus

"hehe srry hinata i couldnt help my self" he said still holding onto her waist

"y-you were a-awake??" hinata asked very suprised

naruto nodded "oh,well can i get up no then?" she asked,naruto just grind and pulled her face down close to his "do you want me to let go?"

she blushed more "n-not r-really" she stutterd "good cause i wont" naruto wisperd before he pulled her to him and kissed er full on the lips

'omg!!' hinata didnt know what to do so she just closed her eyes and let naruto take control of the kiss

naruto smiled against her lips and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance hinata shyly oped her mouth and naruto dove his tounge into her mouth

hinata slowly started to respond and soon she was kissing back when they had to pull back for air naruto kept her face barly a centmeter away from his and

wisperd "i love you hinata,will you marry me?" hinata smiled and kissed him again and when they pulled away she said "of course i will" naruto grined and hugged

her "thank you my love"

**A/N: well there ya go all done i hope you liked it again im really srry about it being so short**

**R&R plz**


End file.
